While you slept
by Hikari Tanizaki
Summary: Una pequeña gran confución hará que Sakuno se enamoré de alguien de quien No planeaba enamorarse RyoSaku 'njoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi-****nya**

**Weno es mi primer ****Fic****Ryosaku****, espe****r****o ****ke**** no les ****guste ;D**

**Transantiago es una locomoción de Chile que ****io**** la usaré como un tren expreso, pero NO es un tren expreso, te hago propaganda Michelle ****bachelet****xD**

**Los personajes de POT no me pertenecen o sino sería millonaria y nunca hubiera terminado la serie (nótese mi irresponsabilidad)**

**- **… - Narración

_Pensamiento_

**◊∫¤**…**¤∫◊**Cambio de escena

N/a: Mis notas y/o las de Emina onee-chan

Enjoy it! or Hate it!

Oi!

While you slept

Capítulo 1: "Introducción"

En la ciudad de Coquimbo siempre suceden cosas e interesantes, cuidado puede sucederte a ti.

- Repasemos – Se decía a sí mismo un chico de cabello oscuro con una naranja en la mano – Compras el boleto con estas cosas y te entregarán un papel y… se me olvido.

Ryoga no entendía muy bien eso de los boletos, además toda la gente decía que Transantiago era un verdadero problema y que sólo servía para causar problemas e insultaban a cierto ex futbolista, el cual hacía propaganda a tal 'Desastre', entiéndase Transantiago. (N/a: kyaaajjaj se me fue imposible no agregar esto, chilenos xD)

- Ah… B-Buenos días¿En que puedo ayudarlo? – Dijo una linda chica de cabellos castaños y hermosos ojos rubíes, un poco sonrojada con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Me da un boleto, por favor – Dijo Ryoga sin prestarle mucha atención a la joven.

- Sí, tome, gracias por preferir Transantiago – Agradeció y Ryoga le guiño un ojo que la hizo sonrojar aún más.

Ryoga estaba sentado, impaciente, esperando a que llegara su locomoción, a su lado, pasaron rápidamente cuatro hombres, el chico levantó su mirada y los cuatro hombres le sacaron todas las cosas de valor que poseía, como eran cuatro contra uno no se pudo defender bien y cuando intento golpear a uno de ellos lo tiraron a las vías del tren expreso. Sakuno dándose cuanta de eso corrió rápidamente en su ayuda y se colocó arriba de él dándole pequeñas bofetadas para que así despertase, pero nada… Él parecía no querer despertarse y la castaña escuchó que se dirigía el expreso hacía ellos, tomo al chico y trato de sacarlo de las vías, pero ella era muy débil, por lo que tuvo que levantarlo a rastras de las vías.

_**◊∫¤**__Hospital__**¤∫◊**_

Oh, por favor déjenme entrar – Pidió por enésima vez Sakuno muy preocupada por el chico, y no lo iba a negar también le gustaba un poco, lo había atendido otras veces en su trabajo.

No puede, lo siento – Dijo el doctor – Sólo entran sus familiares.

Mou… - Se quejo desanimada la chica y susurro casi inaudible – Yo soy su prometida.

Deben dejarla pasar – Dijo la enfermera muy alegre – Es su prometida.

Eh, mou, no… - Intento justificarse, pero se la llevaron a la habitación del chico en coma.

¡Por qué tenía que pasarle esto en navidad! – Exclamó una señora de no más de 35 años de edad, que al parecer era su madre – Oh¿Y quién es ella?

Es su prometida – Interrumpió la enfermera a Sakuno que iba a hablar.

¡¿Prometida?! – Gritaron todos.

Vaya, vaya, que buen gusto tiene mi hijo jajaja – Dijo su padre, Nanjiroh.

¡Oh, como no nos dijo nada! – Exclamo una anciana preocupada y al parecer algo enferma, pues la madre de Ryoga fue inmediatamente a ayudarla.

Tranquila, Louis – Dijo la madre de Ryoga – Jeje, se emociona mucho y está enferma del corazón.

Oh – Musitó Sakuno. _Genial, si le digo que no soy su prometida… podría sucederle algo malo._

_**To**____**be**__** continuará…**_

**Emm****, sí, es ****RyoSaku****, nada más esperen**

**Dejen ****Reviews**** y visiten my DA****aunk**** sólo tengo uno ****RyoSaku**** los otros aún no los subo -.-**

http // www . HikariT . DeviantArt . com

**Aii0os! No los ****kiere**

**Hikari****Tanizaki**


	2. Pequeños problemas

**Hi-gomen-nya!**

**Perdón por no actualizar pronto, estaba en los exámenes finales y necesitaba con urgencia un 8 (las notas en Chile llegan al 7 máximo -.-) Bueno este capítulo está corto, por falta de tiempo, pero les prometo que el siguiente estará más largo y no lasrgo, eh, LARGO, con L de Alfonso.**

'**NJOY**

_**While you slept**_

Capítulo dos: "Pequeños problemas"

- Me alegra que te quedes aquí, cariño - Dijo la madre de Ryoga - Dormirás en la habitación de Ryoma, no está en casa.

- Eh, hai.

Sakuno se quedo en esa casa, ya que la madre de Ryoga insistió en que durmiera allí hasta que despertará Ryoga. Aún se sentía fatal, no sabía que hacer, pero de una u otra manera tendría que comunicárselo a todos, ya se le ocurriría algo, ¿no?

Cansada se desplomó en la cama y se cubrió con las mantas, ¿Quién será Ryoma? Por la decoración debe ser un aficionado al tenis. Una gota se deslizó por la cabeza de Sakuno al ver que las mantas tenían dibujos de pelotas de tenis. De todas formas no importaba, Ryoga le atraía mucho, aunque no lo conocía, esperaba que fuera una buena persona, entre tantos pensamientos se durmió.

Fuera de la casa, pasaba un hombre, abrió la puerta y dejó su chaqueta. (N/a: Chamarra, busqué en el diccionario Chaqueta y en México es masturbación o.o aunque creo que es parecida a una chamarra) Él era Ryoma Echizen, hermano de Ryoga. Entró a su habitación en la cual estaba Sakuno, pero él no lo sabía, se sacó sus tenis (zapatillas o tillas xD) y se metió en la cama, tenía demasiado sueño como para desvestirse.

Al día siguiente Ryoma no quería levantarse, pues las "Almohadas" estaban muy cómodas.

- _Que raro, no recuerdo tener almohadas tan blandas _- Pensó Ryoma que estaba tocando las "Almohadas" que eran los pechos de Sakuno, los apretó y Sakuno dio un gemido - _Wow, estás almohadas te calientan._

Por otro lado Sakuno estaba acurrucada en el pecho de Ryoma creyendo, también, que era una "Almohada" - _Mmm, las almohadas tienen músculos y te acarician, que extraño._

Abrieron los ojos y se quedaron así por unos minutos, Sakuno reaccionó y cuando iba a gritar Ryoma le tapó la boca, Sakuno estaba a punto de llorar creyendo lo peor.

- Shh… No quiero problemas y los demás se despertaran - Dijo Ryoma seriamente, pero ablandó la mirada al ver que los ojos de la chica estaban acuosos - Hey, no llores.

- ¿Q-Quién eres? ¿Qué me vas a hacer?

- Soy Ryoma y no te haré nada… ¿Quién eres tú y qué haces en mi habitación?

- S-Soy Sakuno, Sakuno Ryuzaki y tu madre me dijo que podría quedarme aquí - Sakuno se miró a sí misma, se sonrojó y luego miró a Ryoma - ¿P-Podrías sacar t-tu mano d-de ahí?

- ¿Eh? - Ryoma miró y notó que aún tenía una mano en uno de los senos de Sakuno, la sacó rápidamente y se paró poniéndose sus tenis.

- Perdón.

Ryoma la miró extrañado, que rara era ¿Por qué le pedía perdón? Era adorable la niña - Yo debería pedir perdón.

- Pero…

- ¿Qué haces aquí Ryoma? - Preguntó Nanako.

- Buscando algo.

- No intentes quitarle la prometida a tu hermano, eh, jajaja.

- ¿Prometida?

- Ajá, es la prometida de Ryoga-chan, ¿No es linda?, oh, Ryoma podrías llevar a Sakuno a su casa, en esta casa todos están ocupados.

- Bien.

- Que elocuencia, no me aburras a Saku-chan, Adiós.

- Tsk.

- Si te molesta me puedo ir sola, no te preocupes.

- Vamos - Gritó Ryoma desde la puerta de la casa.

- ¿Eh? H-Hai.

El camino a casa iba de lo más normal, ósea, en silencio, era extraño, él era más lindo que su hermano, pero no debería pensar en eso, ¿Quería conocer a Ryoga, no? Entre tanto silencio llegaron al edificio donde vivía Sakuno, era la conversación más larga que había tenido con alguien… sólo le dijo la dirección y no habló más, ni siquiera podía tener una conversación decente con alguien.

- Adiós, Ryoma-kun - Se despidió Sakuno.

- ¿Ryoma-kun?

- Lo siento, ¿Te molesta?

- No, adiós, Ryuzaki.

- Eh, te veré cuando te vea.

- Eh… sí, nos vemos - Ryoma miró extrañado a Sakuno y se retiró.

Sakuno entró a su cuarto y se tiró en la cama, ¿Tan tonta era? Te veré cuando te vea, una linda frase de despedida, ¿Qué tenía en la cabeza? Tendría que arreglar eso de alguna forma. Entre tanto tocaron la puerta de su habitación.

- ¿Qué dese--? ¡Ryoma-kun!

- Mi hermano y yo hablamos mucho, bueno él me habla y yo comozcó a la prometida de él y no eres tú.

- Eh, yo…

_**To be continuará…**_

**u.u Les dije que taba corto xD será largo el siguiente así que preparen los anteojos o los lentes poto-de-botella. Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Saku-ann: wiii chile! Ke weno ke te gustó D y transiasko está genialoso xD weno la hago cortita cuidate!**

**Tormenta oscura: Pronto ¿continuarla pronto? Sorry D: ke weno ke te gustó n.n me hace happy xD, me despido**

**Aii0os**

**Los odia (en el wen sentido)**

**Hikari-chan**

**Heidy**


End file.
